Adrift
by Scrubb1910
Summary: A vacation for the Sudrian gang goes awry when three characters find themselves lost at sea...


**ADRIFT**

 **Written by Scrubb1910**

DAY 1

Thomas, Percy and James are all in a boat together. Thomas has blue swim shorts, Percy has green swim shorts and James has red swim shorts. Thomas is the first to wake up. He is confused as to how he, Percy and James ended up out at sea.

THOMAS: Huh? Where...where am I? Come to think of it...where are we? Percy! James! Wake up!

The two suddenly wake up.

PERCY: *groans*

JAMES: What is it, Thomas?

THOMAS: Don't look now, but we're drifting out to sea.

PERCY/JAMES: What?!

James grabs his forehead covered by his blonde hair and panics.

JAMES: Oh, this is bad, this is really, really bad! How are we gonna get back to shore?

PERCY: I don't know!

JAMES: What are we gonna do?! Have we enough food? Did I pack enough sun-screen along with an extra set of clothes?! Thomas! What are we gonna do?!

THOMAS: Calm down, James! We'll be fine! There's still plenty of everything we have!

JAMES: Do we, Thomas? What about our girlfriends? They'll be worried about us...the may think we're lost and gone forever...like Clementine...on the one about Darling Clementine. What was that, again?

THOMAS: Darling Clementine?

JAMES: I know who she is! It's just that the title escapes me...

Percy: I hope someone would rescue us!

JAMES: Me, too... I miss Emily already...

Thomas: Yeah, I even miss Rosie!

PERCY: And Mavis! I miss her so much!

Percy starts to cry.

JAMES: Don't start up, Percy...*SOB* you'll get me going-!

Both Percy and James hold each other crying.

THOMAS: I'm sorry too. *Joins a crying core*

He comforts them.

THOMAS: We gotta stick through this together.

Meanwhile, the others are worried about what happened to Thomas, James and Percy.

HENRY: They couldn't have gotten somewhere, could they, Edward?

Edward: they must've went to the mainland or somewhere outside of Sodor.

EMILY: *WORRIED* They can't have, can they? Oh, James! Where are you, Jim-Jam?

Rosie: Yeah! I don't know where my Tommy pie is!

EDWARD: Calm down, girls! I'm sure they'll be fine.

MAVIS: Yeah. I'm worried about Percy, too.

EMILY: But...I loved him, you know...I hope he's totally okay, but he isn't, then - then...

She begins to cry.

ROSIE: *crying* Now, you got me at it, Emily! How will ever find them?

MAVIS: *EXASPERATED*Would you guys dial it down!?

GORDON: *ANNOYED* Yes, dial it down! And I thought Daisy was overly-dramatic.

DAISY: I heard that!

GORDON: What? It's true!

HENRY: I wonder what happened last night...

THE NIGHT BEFORE...

The others are all on the beach having a party. James and Emily are sitting on a towel holding hands and smiling at each other.

James: isn't this beautiful, Emily?

EMILY: Totally beautiful, James.

JAMES: As beautiful as you, Emmy.

She leans over to him and kisses him on the cheek, going down his neck.

THOMAS: It sure is nice to be in this beach, Rosie.

ROSIE: Yeah, totally! This is, like, the best beach party ever!

She begins dancing and so does Thomas.

Percy: Thanks for going to that beach party with me, Mavis.

MAVIS: Aw, that's alright, Percy. I see Thomas and Rosie are having fun.

Percy: Me too.

James and Emily both have a drink together. He accidentally spills a couple of drops on her.

MOLLY: Oopsie!

JAMES: *EMBARRASSED* Oops! Sorry, honey.

JAMES: If you say so...I hope it comes out.

MOLLY: In the wash? Yes. I'm glad it didn't happen to me, because if it did, then, well...I don't know.

Suddenly, Percy takes a drink unaware it was a spiked one.

PERCY: I don't know about you, Thomas, but this fruit punch tastes a little funny.

Thomas: You think so, Percy?

PERCY: Yeah, it tastes kinda nice.

Thomas takes a swig. He acts funny too.

James then acts funny. Emily is totally unaware of James' drunken behaviour. The three guys get wasted and act very strange, unaware that the rope holding the boat is loose.

James: *tipsy* Oh! We're sailing! We're sailing!

PERCY: *SINGING* Sai-ling! Sai-ling! Over the dah-dee-dum...

They didn't notice that rope tied to the dock was loose. The boat began to drift and all three guys were passed out drunk.

*FLASHBACK ENDS*

THOMAS: And that's what happened, I think.

Percy: Oh no! I wish we never drank this stuff!

JAMES: And that's another dumb mistake from Percy.

PERCY: Hey!

JAMES: What? You got wasted, too!

Percy: Yeah? But it was your fault that we drank and got on that boat!

JAMES: My fault?! How the hell was I to know what that stuff was? I bet Thomas didn't know what he was drinking!

Thomas: Enough you two! Arguing about that party last night isn't gonna help!

JAMES: Thomas is right - let's get our crap together and stay positive.

THOMAS: What was the name of that travel agency we booked from?

PERCY: The Get Lost Travel Agency...I think.

DAY 2

JAMES: Still positive...still positive...somebody's gonna come to our aid...

PERCY: James...? Thomas?

THOMAS: Help is on its way...help is on its way...

PERCY: (running his fingers through his curly ginger hair) Yeah, you guys have lost it...

Day 3

Percy: Oh! I'm so hungry!

JAMES: Thomas, didn't we pack any food? Percy's about to chew his arm off...

Thomas: Well, all we ever had is this left over sandwich.

Percy quickly grabs it and stuffs it into his mouth.

JAMES: Well, now we're screwed. It feels like we're in the one with the butcher, the baker and the candlestick maker.

THOMAS: I think I know which nursery rhyme you mean.

PERCY: I'm sorry, James. Here, you can have the crumb.

JAMES: *GRUDGINGLY* Thanks.

He eats it.

THOMAS: So much for food...

DAY 4

Thomas, James and Percy are lying stretched out in the boat.

JAMES: Emily...Emily...my sweet emerald queen...where art thou..?

THOMAS: I miss you Rosie poo...

PERCY: Oh, Mavis...how I miss you...

They all hallucinate.

DAY 5

The trio notice a coast guard ship coming towards him in the distance.

JAMES: Look!

THOMAS: What is it, James?

JAMES: A boat! It's a life boat! I'm not making it up! No, really! Seriously, an honest-to-God lifeboat!

Percy: We're saved!

The boat approaches near.

SALTY: Ahoy, shipmates!

THOMAS: Salty, thank Christ you're here!

JAMES: Yeah, another minute more and Percy would've devoured us!

PERCY: What?

JAMES: FYI, you did eat a sandwich in one bite.

SALTY: C'mon, maties, your lassies are wondering where ye got to!

THOMAS: Yes, let's – before we try to kill each other.

They all get onboard with the boat tied to the back.

Later, the trio soon arrived safe and sound. Their girlfriends all came rushing toward them and hugged them so hard they nearly fell over backwards.

EMILY: Jim-Jam!

ROSIE: Tommy!

MAVIS: Percy!

JAMES: I missed you, Emily!

THOMAS: So glad to be back, again.

Rosie: I'm sure glad you're safe now, Tommy pie!

PERCY: Oh, Mavis...it was terrible! We were lost at sea for five days.

MAVIS: Five days? Um, you guys were only lost for two hours.

PERCY: Oh.

JAMES: Wait...two hours? Two...hours?!

THOMAS: I thought it was five days.

JAMES: We all did, Thomas. Boy, are we total idiots or what?

Rosie: No you guys aren't.

JAMES: We're not?

EMILY: No, James. You all just lost track of time, that's all. Still, we're totally glad to have you boys back home!

James: Us, too.

James and Emily kiss.

ROSIE: Now, let's say we celebrate and head on down to the pool!

THOMAS: Alright!

JAMES: Sweeter words are seldom spoken. What a better way to cool off...

Emily: it sure is, Jim Jam.

JAMES: ...and without drowning in chlorine.

The others are awkwardly silent.

THOMAS: Okay...

PERCY: That was awkward.

Later, the three couples are at the pool. James and Emily sit on the pool's edge dangling their legs in the water, kissing and cuddling each other while Thomas, Rosie, Percy and Mavis play Marco Polo.

THOMAS: MARCO!

ROSIE: POLO!

PERCY: MARCO!

MAVIS: POLO!

James and Emily are still making out. Rosie stops for a moment.

ROSIE: Aww...look at 'em. So happy, together.

THOMAS: I know, Rosie.

Both get a cheeky idea and playfully splash James and Emily with water.

EMILY: Hey, you two!

JAMES: *SARCASTICALLY* Ha Ha! Very funny, Thomas.

James splashes back at Thomas. Emily also joins in.

EMILY: Oh, well, can't beat 'em...

She splashes at Rosie.

ROSIE: *LAUGHS* Oh, Emily!

THOMAS: Well, I guess things are pretty much back to normal!

All three couples splash each other in the pool.

THE END


End file.
